


Occupational Hazards

by FaeTeaCups



Series: Supernatural Aus [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Diners, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Protectiveness, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeTeaCups/pseuds/FaeTeaCups
Summary: Lance knew there would always be pros and cons for jobs.Con: Angry customers that insult you and cause a scene.Pro: Hot cop coming to the rescue.Con: An angry ghost that lives in the diner making your entire shift difficult.





	Occupational Hazards

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for a friend of mine as congratulations on surviving another long year in college.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! It was a lot of fun to write. 
> 
> I know I still got a long way to go when it comes to writing. My main focus is getting more serious with my works and creating interesting stories. I also hope to get better in certain genres. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story.

To say that Lance was desperate was an understatement.

Because he was very desperate.

Desperate to get money in order to afford his apartment and old beat up car.

Now, Lance wanted to state that he never intended for him to wind up in this type of situation. In fact, he was originally attending community college in hopes of transferring to a big name school. Saving up money so that way his parents didn’t have to worry about him and working full-time to pay for his school himself.

But, eventually all the money Lance saved he gave to his poor family that went into hard times. Working double time to make ends meet until his mother gave Lance a sigh of relief and told him that they were finally financially stable again.

After seeing how happy his mother was Lance didn’t have the heart to tell his mother that he was the one that was now in a financial crisis. His old job that he once had was no longer there for his jerk of a manager fired him. The man always having it out for Lance and saw the great opportunity to fire him after Lance took the fall for a new hire.

Then his part-time that he worked fired him after his junk care made few too many deliveries a little later than they were supposed to be. Lance didn’t feel any grief or resentment to this manager. For he was so much nicer than his other manager and tried his best for him.

But, he could only do so much.

So Lance was forced to go job hunting in a town that had very little opportunities.

Forcing him to make a decision that would hopefully be for the better.

Lance moved away.

He moved away into a different area that was still a quiet town and yet had job ads through the roof. So he got himself a decent apartment by using the very last bit of his saving and took the first job that called him back with a good pay.

Holy crows the place that hired him even had a decent healthcare and benefits. He even had a good amount of sick time, vacation and holidays. It was honestly so beautiful to see that Lance spent three hours crying in relief.

Now… here’s the thing.

The job that Lance has should have probably raised a few warnings bells. For the pay, the healthcare and all the benefits there should be some sort of catch. But, Lance was desperate and desperate people do some very drastic things without researching.

Lance works at a diner as a waiter/host/janitor. Basically, a floater so that he would be able to pick up what was needed during the busy time. Lance wanted this in hopes of getting just a little more hours just in case someone called off.

The diner itself was rather nice and homey. It was on the outskirts of town in order to attract any hungry travelers. But, also having a good privacy so they could enjoy the peace of the massive forest that surrounds the whole place.

It was modeled to be one of those old-fashioned diners you see in movies or video games. So Lance was actually really excited to work there and wear the uniforms. On his first few days, he was rather surprised at how kind the people were.

Sure there will always be jerks here and there. But, so far it was to a small minimum so Lance didn’t mind it all that much. So far, even the townspeople were rather sweet. Even though Lance really only meets a small fraction that was basically regulars for the joint.

So again, Lance was completely fooled by all of this due to his desperation.

Now, what was the major set back to all of this?

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Lance screeched, placing his arms over his face to protect himself from the barrage of chips bags being flung at him.

The diner he works it seems to have a ghost that only comes out on the night shift.

His boss decided to conveniently not say anything about this as he just handed Lance a list of things he needed to do before running away. If Lance wasn’t such a poor man he would not have taken this job.

But, Lance was a very poor man.

“Mr. Ghost, please! I have done nothing to deserve this!” Lance wheezed, catching a few plates that were knocked over from the counters. The ghost seems to work in intervals where it would cause chaos before settling down once again.

Lance would admit he’s a bit jealous for the cook as the ghost never seemed to harm Hunk. Well, to be honest, you would have to be very evil to harm Hunk. Lance just meet the guy and he already knew it would totally die for him.

He’s is the literal definition and embodiment of a sweet guy.

“Lance are you okay?” Hunk asked, peaking from the double doors to see if the other was okay. The gentle giant winced though when Lance crashed to the floor in order to catch one of the coffee mugs that flung off the shelves.

“Man, usually he isn’t this… chaotic.” Hunk informed, watching a few chip bags smack Lance as the other laid on the floor.

“Hunk, why didn’t anyone warn me.” Lance sobbed, laying on the floor in defeat as he was buried under original and BQ chips.

“Lance, our whole town leans on the strange and crosses the line of abnormal. No one would advertise that or else we’ll get all the crazy conspiracy theorist.” Hunk spoke, walking over to help out.

“Actually, I shouldn’t say that. There are some very nice conspiracy theorist and don’t deserve me lumping everyone together.”

“Hunk.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Lance sobbed, hugging the other with all his might. Getting Hunk to beam as he returned the hug.

“Thanks, but my true love belongs to one person.” Hunk sighed, a love-struck face on his features as he places the chip bags away. Lance could almost see little imaginary hearts pouring out of the man like a raging river. Making Lance smile fondly at the other before he noticed a pair of lights heading there way.

“SALVATION!” Lance shouted, bouncing at the counter he watched the car get closer. At this hour the meant someone coming into the visit, passing through or heading home. Lance hoped those in the vehicle were starving so that Lance could have the sweet salvation of peace.

From the ghost.

The person or people coming in could still be jerks.

In hindsight that would probably bring no salvation to Lance. 

When the car parked and the people inside piled out. Lance made a deep frown at their staggering bodies and their too loud voices. They came into the diner with such a loud bang that Hunk came out of the kitchens again. Wary of the two men that made their way to the counter.

“Hello! Welcome to Blu Diner! Can I get you two anything to drink?” Lance asked, carefully placing the menus in front of the two men.

Lance started to get a bad feeling deep in his gut when the two men looked him up and down. Thankfully, they didn’t remark much and they both shouted at him to get them some coffee. Lance gave a strained smile as he rushed over to where the coffee was. Glad that he brewed a fresh batch as he poured the hot liquid inside.

“Here you gentlemen go. Can I get you anything else or do you still need some time?” Lance asked, taking out a pen and paper.

“Give us same damn time. We just fucking got here.” One of the men, the bald one, sneered. Snorting as he looked through the menus with dirt glad fingers. Lance made a mental note to sanitize the menus or get permission from Sal to just burn them.

“Alright, just wave me down when you’re ready,” Lance informed, still having a pleasant smile and attitude.

‘You can do this Lance.’ he thought, making his way towards the other side of the counters to ‘clean’. Making sure to keep an eye on the two men that continued to be loud and obnoxious.

“HEY! WE’RE READY TO ORDER!” the other man shouted. Slamming his fist into the counter so hard that it shook all the small items on it. Lance winced from where he stood and hoped that there wasn’t any damage to the counter.

“Alright, what will you two have?” Lance asked, his tone neutral and still kind.

“Give me a damn burger. Everything else on the menu looks like shit.” One of them sneered. Before he instantly went into a greasy laughter at his own statement. The bald guy seemed to agree and laughed along with him.

“Get me the damn same. Don’t want to eat that much of shit food.” the bald guy added, getting his friend with the mustache to go into another obnoxious boast of laughter.

Lance willed himself to calm the flames of anger towards the two. Keeping his smile as he wrote down the orders and got the information he needed for them. He was thankful for being able to excuse himself to the back of the kitchens. Where Hunk instantly greeted him with a wince of his own and a phone in his hands.

“I called some friends to come by. They’re part of the police force and said they would come to take a break here.” Hunk reassured, making Lance sigh as he handed the other the slip of paper.

“Let’s just hurry up and kick them out. I just don’t want things to escalate.” Lance whispered, getting Hunk to give a nod.

Usually, when dealing with jerks it was usually during the day. Half the time Sal would just materialize next to Lance and take care of the mean customers. Other times the glares from the other customers eating there would shut them up quicker than water to fire.

But, since none of that was around Lance felt like the two were taking advantage of it. It made him nervous as he fretted with Hunk in the back before being forced to come out back to the front. Even if he wanted to avoid the two as much as possible. He didn’t want to leave the diner with the two being unattended.

‘Just don’t make contact.’ Lance reminded himself. Going about restocking and cleaning the diner with vigilant speed. Sadly, that didn’t stop him from hearing all the crude words the two were ‘whispering’ to each other. It pained him to refill their coffees as they kept giving him disgusted sneers.

“What shit diner.”

“I know. Seems like a place those freaks hang out.”

“I know, a freak is already serving us. Damn, I wish there was a woman around.”

‘It’s a good thing none of the girls are here.’ Lance thought, seething from where he was cleaning as the men just continued to insult the diner and him. Some of the comments went from him being a freak to his nationality.

Lance could only pray that his patience holds out.

Though the Lance and the two men didn’t seem to notice how a few objects shook in their place.

“Order up!” Hunk called his voice a pleasant song compared to the men talking.

“Thank you Hunk!” Lance called, grabbing the two plats of food and presenting them to the two men.

“I hope you folks enjoy them!” Lance grinned, watching the two dig into the meal. But, before Lance could actually leave the two alone. He was surprised when the plates were flung and all the food smashed into his body. Making Lance yelp when the glass plates smacked his body before smashing into pieces onto the floor.

“Didn’t think you all could actually suck this much.” One of them drawled, unfazed by the fact that Lance was covered in food and that glass was on the floor.

“Sirs! I am going to ask for you to leave the diner!” Hunk boomed, marching out from the kitchen in order to confront the two.

“No, you’re going to bring your damn self back into that kitchen and make us another burger. Do you understand you dirt-...”

‘Screw with patience.’ Lance thought, knowing exactly where that sentence was going.

“No! You have been rude since you walked in here. Get out of the diner or else I’m calling the police to make you get out!” Lance shouted, only to blink in surprise when something hot and scalding splashed onto his arms.

After that, it seems like chaos was finally unleashed.

All of a sudden the two men were flung out of their seats. Their bodies smashing down onto the floors with a surprised yelp. Hard objects like plates, cups, and even silverware were thrown at the two. Making the two startled and terrified men scramble to stand up again.

“Lance you okay?!” Hunk cried, rushing over with a cool wet rag and some burn cream.

“Yeah, but we should probably stop this!” Lance remarked, taking the two items and placing them on his arms while Hunk tried to pacify the ghost.

Lance couldn’t help give out a loud sigh of relief when he saw the signs of red and blue lights flashing against the windows. Seeing a figure rushing out of the car and bursting into the Diner.

Lance would like to state that he totally swooned at the hot cop that burst in to save the day.

“Shiro thank goodness your here!” Hunk cried, looking like he was about to burst into tears.

“What is going on here?!” Shiro shouted, looking at the disaster of the diner and the two cowering men under the tables. Hunk was quick to state what happened, letting out on how the ghost attacked them, before motioning for the other to get them out of the building.

But, before Shiro had to do anything. The two men scrambled out of the diner and while screaming bloody murder. Jumping into the car and racing off into the distance. Though, the two didn’t get very far as two pairs of police cars raced on after them.

‘I hope you get several tickets.’ Lance thought. Feeling a little bitter as he nursed his aching arms and pride.

“Are you okay?” spoke the voice of the most handsome man that Lance has ever seen.

“I-I-I-i-i….” Lance stuttered, face turning red as he knows that there were bits of burgers and french fries stuck to his body. It wasn’t the best impression Lance would’ve liked to make towards the hot officer.

“Your arms! Let’s get them under some cold water.” Shiro explained, rushing Lance into the kitchens while another officer came to interview Hunk.

“I’m going to be okay.” Lance protested. Turning a little redder at the press of the other’s hard and warm body against his own. Lance would also like to note that the other’s gripe was strong and oh so firm.

‘Oh gosh, it will be even worse if he has a great personality.’ Lance mused, being rushed towards the sink where Shiro carefully placed his arms under the steady cold stream of water. He was so gentle with how he handled Lance.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you. Hunk had called in about the two men and we should have come straight away. I’m sorry.” Shiro spoke, his expression and voice so sincere that Lance felt like he was scolding a puppy that didn’t do anything wrong.

It was so cute that Lance had to hold in a squeal.

Of course, Lance lost all function when he looked into beautiful silver eyes.

“Oh sweet vanilla ice cream you’re eyes are beautiful.”

“…. What?”

“What?” Lance squeaked, watching as Shiro’s face also started to become red. Again the image was absolute fluff as a dusting of pink colored the other’s cheeks.

“I… uh, thank you,” Shiro spoke, starting to get flustered as he finally shut off the water. Taking a rag from the side to press into Lance’s arms. Checking the skin and giving out a sigh of relief to see the red was already fading away.

“You should be just fine. The skin will be a little tender.” Shiro explained.

“Oh, my heart is feeling tender.” Lance blabbed. Instantly making a noise that sounded like a cross between a gurgle and a hiccup. The pink blush that was on his cheek turned just a few shades darker and those silver eyes showing some sparkle.

“…. I normally have a better filter.” Lance wheezed, making Shiro give out a hearty chuckle that shook Lance to his core.

“It’s fine… I think it’s really cute.” Shiro confessed.

‘…. this man is going to be the death of me.’ Lance swooned, giving the other a shy smile.

Lance was about to ask the other if they could possibly see each other after all the mess when suddenly Shiro was no longer standing up. Blinking in surprise the two stared at each other as Shiro laid on the floor.

Lance watched as the cop was dragged out of the kitchen and rushed after him. All the while yelling at the ghost to stop as the cop was thrown out of the diner. Landing outside with a loud thud that surprised a few cops standing around.

“KEITH! I thought you liked Shiro!” Hunk cried, watching as the door to the diner slammed shut.

“Wait! Keith?!” Lance hissed, whipping his head to Hunk.

“Oh man, I never have seen Keith react like this.” spoke the cop that was standing beside Hunk. The name tag reading ‘Matt’ as he laughed his ass off at his partner groaning on the hard ground.

Lance quickly left the diner in order to kneel by Shiro’s side. Checking him over for any injuries and apologizing to him a hundred times over. The man not understanding how everyone around him seems to be laughing at the situation.

“I’m so sorry! I don’t know why the ghost did this! Are you okay?!” Lance asked, heart, fluttering at the kind grin Shiro shot at him. His large hand moving over one of Lances in order to calm him down.

“I’m alright, don’t worry about it, Lance,” Shiro reassured before he looked at Lance’s eyes in awe.

“… what’s wrong?” Lance asked, confused by the intense stare that the other was giving him.

“You have… really beautiful eyes. They look even bluer when you look closer.” Shiro informed, getting a few of his cop buddies to take notes at the other’s gentleman flirting.

Lane felt his face heating up and was about to say something when suddenly he was the one being dragged. All the way back to the diner where a few things were thrown at Shiro before the door slammed shut again.

“Hunk! The ghost has finally decided to kill me!” Lance cried, gripping the booth while his leg dangled in the air.

“Wait, what do you mean ghost? Keith’s not a ghost.” Matt chipped in, making Lance go silent as he continued to struggle with the invisible being.

“What?!” Lance hissed, looking over at Hunk.

“I never wanted to correct you and Keith didn’t seem to mind.” Hunk tried, sweating at Lance’s stare.

“Keith’s a fox spirit! So not a ghost.” Matt offered, making Lance gape as he heard Shiro tapping at the door demanding Keith to let him in.

“…. So you mean...” Lance whispered, turning around as he heard a sigh of irritation from behind.

“It takes you this long to figure it out?” the voice asked, as a body was slowly revealed behind him.

Lance watched with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open as a body was soon revealed to him. A raven-haired beauty with violet eyes and… giant fox ears. Was standing behind him while having a tight grip on his left ankle.

Lance would like to note here that fluffy tails that sprung behind the man shocked him the most.

“You’re a...”

“A fox spirit…. Or kitsune in Asian countries.”

“You’re a…”

“We just told you I’m a fox spirit. Seriously, you think you get the hint when Hunk never called me a ghost. Also, Shiro’s a werewolf so not really a surprise.”

‘… Nope.’ was the last thought of Lance as he collapsed on spot. Fainting from the news and the events that have transpired. Getting everyone to fret over him while Matt continued to laugh hysterically where he stood.

“Oh my gosh, I can’t wait to tell Pidge about this!”


End file.
